


heavy on my heart/light on my feet

by mpdghoul



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Past Torture, Polyamory, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wingfic, more vague handwaves at pregnant omegas, the experimentation and torture aren't very graphic but we tagging JUST in case, vague handwaves at Shinra and canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpdghoul/pseuds/mpdghoul
Summary: My friend, do you fly away now?To a world that abhors you and I?
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockart/Reno/Rude, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	heavy on my heart/light on my feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hornybraincell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornybraincell/gifts).



> thus begins the backlog of fic exchange posting! this is a gift from a friends-only secret santa fic exchange back in December for my best friend, who requested an FFVII wingfic with lots of different pairings within this sweet polyamorous group. the focus for this fic is on Cloud and Sephiroth, specifically. 
> 
> wingfic is so much fun to write (what is it about grooming that feels so tender?) and this one was no exception, I'm so glad I got to dive into FFVII to write this!
> 
> on that note, all of what I know of FF7/Crisis Core/Advent Children is mainly absorbed through friends, wiki pages, and some bits of playthroughs, so I hope I did these characters justice! but bear in mind that this doesn't adhere to canon very closely :)

_My friend, do you fly away now?_ _  
_ _To a world that abhors you and I?_

✾

He flexed his shoulders and even after what felt like an eternity, still marveled at the feeling. “Still” – he grinned wryly to himself, he didn’t used to _marvel_. They used to feel too heavy, bulky, like they didn’t belong on his frame. He isn’t sure what he remembers first – the feeling of how they connected to his muscles but still not yet like a full extension of himself, or how they looked on–

“Seph, stop.” he chuckled, feeling a light tickle from a large but nimble hand running between the feathers at the base of his left wing. 

“What? Your upkeep is terrible. I thought Tifa would’ve done a better job while I was away.” Cloud rolled his eyes and unfurled his wings then, stretching them out, individual feathers ruffling here and there. 

“She plucks too hard.” Cloud pout as Sephiroth ran a hand along his scapular feathers, near where the base of his wing met his shoulder blades. He chuckled low under his breath and his hand traveled down the middle of his back, tracing his spine and wrapping around his waist. 

“I heard that.” a muffled voice became clearer as Tifa rolled onto her side from across the room, her dappled grey wings extending out before wrapping back in around her, “and that’s rude. I do not _pluck_ , you’re just sensitive.” 

“Great,” Cloud murmured, “Now you’ve woken everyone up.” 

“That’s a bold claim, coming from your loud mouth.” Guilty party aside, feathers had started ruffling and bodies stretching across the piles of blankets and makeshift pillows that took up the majority of the floorspace. It was odd to look around and realize that this place, this strange abandoned hut in the middle of the forest, away from Midgar, had turned into a home of sorts in what felt like such a short period of time. 

None of them really talked about it – only from time to time, both because it hurt too much and because it was all distorted, broken up into flashes and fractured memories that they weren’t sure they could trust. There were times where one of them would wake up in a cold sweat, and the others – almost as if by some sort of sense, awoke and flocked to them, to soothe and comfort each other as best they could. 

Cloud wondered, sometimes, what would happen if the memories came flooding back one day. If it would make them closer, or tear them apart. 

_The leather straps across his elbow joints tighten more, past the point of comfortable restraint, and he jerks reflexively. A soft voice whispers in his ear, an attempt to soothe that only makes the panic rise in his chest even more, and he feels the discomfort of a needle plunging into his skin, followed by the ice cold that infiltrates his veins, some new twisted version of Mako creeping its way through his body. Through blurred vision he sees others across from him, only making out vague colors and shapes, he hears a soft voice going “...please,” and the ice in his veins turns to fire at his shoulder blades before his vision goes black._

When they were captured, they were meant to be Shinra’s glorious warriors, the mutation of Mako in their veins a brainchild of President Shinra’s top scientists, soaring and battling through the sky, bringing victory and renown to Shinra’s name – instead, here they were, in a house that had only barely just become a home, with no recollection of how they arrived there. Another thing no one talked about – they loved each other too much to imagine a retelling of events where they didn’t rescue each other, but were collectively dumped in the same place, by pure chance or Shinra orchestrations. 

While the others rose and began their morning rituals, stretching and allopreening, Cloud sat in silence and considered this. He looked to Tifa, to Reno and Rude, to Aerith and Zack, who were only separated from him by Gen and Angeal, and shook his head of the thoughts. Even if that were the case – even if – something pulled him to this group so strongly it was hard to put into words. Maybe it was something about the pain they had experienced, maybe it was their new, shared alienation from the rest of the world – he turned then, and put his forehead against Sephiroth’s, whose eyes widened just slightly at the gesture before softening again – it didn’t matter to him, at the end of the day. What mattered is that they were together. 

Sephiroth leaned into him, stirring him from his reverie and running his nose along the warm skin of his throat. “Oh…” he murmured then, and Cloud ducked his head. His heat was close, he knew Sephiroth could tell. Cloud felt him shift behind him, so that his leg was under and in between Cloud’s. Cloud keened softly at the pressure and smiled. 

“We should wait, y’know, just in case…” Sephiroth put a hand across Cloud's stomach and gave a soft squeeze in reply. 

“In case what? Hmm?” Aerith clambered over Genesis and Angeal to prop herself up on his chest and the three men behind her issued small noises of protest and playful smacks at whatever body part available before settling in with each other, Zack melting into the other two so as to fill the space Aerith had left. 

Cloud gave her a hopeful look in return. 

“Ah, right, I feel it too…” she drew a hand across his jawline before dropping it to her own stomach. “I feel like I’m finally used to it again, y’know?” There had been a brief, terrifying period during the first few months in their new home where the omegas – Cloud, Tifa, Genesis, Aerith, and Reno – stopped going into heat. No one was sure why it was happening or what had caused it, the only assumption that could be made was that something had gone wrong during their time in Shinra; all they knew was that heats had stopped, and they didn’t know how to fix it. 

It was all fine, in theory – no one was in a place for children when they had come out of Shinra, but over time the question of “will we ever be able to?” became more and more prominent and the answer looked more and more bleak. Then suddenly, six months later, Cloud felt a familiar heaviness in his breasts, and looking eagerly to the others, found a similar look of surprise and excitement on their faces as well. 

The heat that followed was both exhilarating and exhausting for the entire group. There had been so much tension, so many unsettled nerves and unexplained night terrors in the beginning that between them and no one going into heat, they turned to nesting and huddling, grooming and holding each other as expressions of intimacy. Sex was so far gone from their minds that aside from brief, tender moments between pairs, it didn’t really happen until their heats had returned. 

Nerves had been running high – the days leading up to the heat Angeal, Sephiroth, Zack, and Rude were doing their best to put their partners at ease, but it only worked so well with the unmistakable scent of anxiety rolling off of them in waves. Even after months of being together, their new appendages still felt foreign, to themselves and to each other – one would think that, much like birds, a body could just _adjust_ to wings. The change in the center of gravity, the physical demands that it brought on – it just wasn’t that simple. It worried them, the mechanics, and wanting to make sure their omegas would feel safe and happy after all this time of uncertainty, fear, and pain. 

Though while wings weren’t simple, it turned out that a room full of omegas in heat with their mates, in fact, was. Heats were always a bit of a blur, but Cloud remembers it fondly as their first heat all together, feeling truly partnered in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time –

_Arms pin him to a cold medical table, and for a moment, for the first time in what feels like weeks, his vision is crystal clear. Except all he can see are bright, too bright, lights, burning into his retinas and exposing every inch of his skin. He reaches reflexively to cover himself up, and meets the resistance of large, gloved hands on his arms and legs. He shouts, a wordless, guttural noise, and looks around wildly, desperately trying to see past the edges of the lights. He looks up and his eyes land on men in masks and white coats, glasses reflecting against the light and obscuring any identity. It’s their gloved hands holding him down. A gruff voice, commanding, “I need another one on the leg over here!” Cloud squirms and feels his breathing go shallow._

_“Please!” Cloud breathes, “Please I need him, where is he, I need–” he keens, whining, can feel his heat taking over more and more, ravaging his body in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time. He’d always had a friend or a mate to help him through, and this – this was pain,_ this _was torture._

_A voice nearby, trying to be quiet but still audible, “I thought we were going to put the omegas on blockers. What the fuck happened? Why didn’t you sedate him?” A quieter, more frantic voice follows._

_“I tried! I don’t know why the sedative didn’t work. As for blockers, talk to your boss about that. That’s above my fuckin’ paygrade. I suggested it, but they seem to think that they’ll interfere with the Mako or… I’m not sure. All I know is that they wanted to see how their heats would work post-transgenesis. And here we fuckin’ are. I think we should tr... ”_

_Cloud loses focus then, groaning as the place between his stomach and his groin curls in pain. He hates this, has never felt a pain like this, just wants it to end–_

_Another pair of gloved hands enter his field of vision, hovering over his head with a contraption that looks like a cross between a mask and a muzzle in their grasp. There’s a tube leading out of it, and Cloud’s not sure where it goes. He writhes and his hands claw at empty air as the mask is brought over his nose and mouth, no amount of biting or snarling putting off the person guiding the strap under the base of his skull. It’s foreign yet familiar, and he can’t place it but the pain that was seizing his body begins to ebb away, in a manner that’s all but comforting. It’s synthetic pheromones and… something… Cloud’s senses blur then, and he slumps back, unconscious._

He wished he knew why these were the things that came to his mind when he was trying to recall fond memories. It didn’t feel fair. He tried desperately to beckon to mind the warmth of the nest with their bodies entwined in it, the mix of the hard, animalistic rutting from their alphas paired with the soft, tender touches from the other omegas, how it all just felt so right, then. How it would again, with this heat.

That, Cloud thought of as the thing that solidified their bonds not just to individuals, but to each other as a group, as a family. 

He felt something stir in his groin at the thought of it, and rolled over onto his stomach on top of Sephiroth. 

“Maybe we don’t have to wait…” he began, grinning wryly, about to grind down into his mate’s pelvis when a small pillow flew a quick few feet through the air, smacking him in the face with a resounding thud. 

“Save it, you horny little nestlings! We have shit to do and besides,” Angeal slid up next to them and Genesis followed suit on the opposite side, “You know how much we all like sharing.” Genesis ducked down to brush his lips against Sephiroth’s, and Angeal leaned over to do the same to Cloud. 

Just as he’s enveloped in Angeal’s strong, musky scent, he feels Sephiroth push up into Genesis, jostling the other three and letting out a large, raucous laugh. 

“We’ll save it, then.” he said with a small smile playing across his lips. Cloud watched as Sephiroth stood and shook out his wings. They were large and beautiful, and shone like burnished silver in the sunlight streaming into the room. 

The day was beautiful, midsummer in the mountains they were in was crisp and sunny, a slight breeze ruffling their feathers so they danced in the light. 

With the weather like it was, they were able to fly into the clouds, to see what lay beyond the reach of the woods they were surrounded by. Sephiroth left the house in early spring to do a sweeping circumference of the area, to see if there was any other life, but it seemed completely deserted. All overgrown forest with small ponds and streams here and there, it was almost as if no one had ever settled around there – except for the existence of their strange home. 

They took it as a blessing, in a way, with their new features as they were, the group couldn’t imagine going anywhere and not being chased out, let alone attempting to blend in. Maybe one day, Sephiroth had said to him after a particularly long journey. He never elaborated, never spoke of where he went when he left the group for sometimes days at a time. All Cloud knew was that he was safe, and that maybe, somewhere, there were people who would be okay with them. One day. 

In the meantime, the lack of civilization meant freedom. Cloud took off at a run, waving at Tifa as he did. “Race you!” he shouted, his wings unfolding from his back and expanding, catching the wind, looking enormous on his slight form. Tifa paused her conversation with Rude then, grinning, and took off after him, her legs carrying her to quickly surpass his speed. Watching her run, Cloud thought, it’s almost like she didn’t need wings. 

She caught up to him quickly, her wings whipping out behind her like two ropes, their grey and black specks stark against the white clouds in the sky. She twirled and dipped, bounding gracefully, diving down and veering a sharp ninety degrees to skim her body against the ground at the last second, and Cloud could see her grin, big enough to split her face. He smiled and looked to Rude and Reno from where he was keeping himself aloft in the air, and could see their eyes locked on her, smiling, while their own hands were intertwined. Tifa raced up back and straight past him then, throwing him out of his own head. 

“You’re gonna lose, Cloud!” He smiled and stuck his tongue out as she soared above him, and launched after her. 

“In your dreams, Lockheart!” 

✾

“Ow! Shit.” 

“Shh, you’re fine.” Cloud heard the small _glug_ of the bottle of oil and felt Sephiroth’s hands, warm and soft, gliding along the top of his wings, along his marginal coverts, smoothing them down after a rough landing earlier. “You need to stop challenging Tifa to races. It never seems to end well for you.” 

Cloud felt another tug and yelped, “I’m not going to have any wing left to race her with, at the rate you’re going!” 

Sephiroth kissed the back of his neck and Cloud felt a puff of warm air ghost across the skin there, “I’ll try and be more gentle, but better to get rid of the feathers I can’t smooth down than have them catch the wind wrong, or be ripped out. You know that.” Cloud gave a resigned _hmph_ in reply. 

Cloud’s wings twitched and fluttered as Sephiroth continued to run his hands through his feathers; short, quick brushes focused on single spots broken up by long strokes down the length of his feathers. Cloud sighed, content, feeling the warmth of Sephiroth’s hands against his wings and back. 

“Thank you.” Cloud sighed, leaning into the touch before turning around to face him. “Really, thank you for everything – for being here – for being here for me, for all of us…” he trailed off for a moment, not really sure what had come over him but wanting to press on nonetheless. “I know how hard being there was, how coming back wasn’t exactly… That you weren’t sure, about this. So. I think I’m just trying to–”

“Cloud.” Sephiroth gave him this small, almost sad smile, before leaning in and kissing him, long and deep. “I love you, too. And thank you, for loving me.” He kissed him again, softer this time, and Cloud sighed into the kiss. “Even when I was afraid, even after everything… you loved me.” 

The others were still out, enjoying the warm summer evening. Cloud could hear their laughter, distant, coming in through the open window in the room. He studied Sephiroth for a moment, studied his bare chest, covered in scars from Shinra. They were pink, still, puckered from not being able to heal properly. They marred him beautifully. His face was all striking lines, sharp and full of edges, in great contrast to the softness that Cloud met in his eyes, in the gentle curve of his lips. He wrapped his arms around so that his hands were splayed across his back, at his shoulder blades and the base of his wings. It was in these moments of quiet he loved his mate the most. 

He curved his hand around the base of one wing, giving it a gentle squeeze. He not so much heard as felt the soft moan vibrating in Sephiroth’s chest in response. Cloud smiled and ducked his head for a kiss, and could feel that curl of desire curling in his groin, straddling Sephiroth the way he was. His heat wasn’t far off, but what would a little lead-in hurt? Sephiroth ran his hand along Cloud’s left wing before settling on the curve of his hip, pressing down ever so gently. He felt the curve of a smile playing on Sephiroth’s lips as they kissed, breathed in heavily through his nose as Sephiroth ran his tongue along Cloud’s bottom lip before biting down and tugging. So sharp, so gentle. 

Sephiroth’s other hand, free to roam as he pleased, ran along his mate’s torso, stroked his wing once more before coming up and over his shoulder and up to cup his jaw in his hand. He guided Cloud’s face for a moment, pulling him in closer as they kissed, before moving his hand again, down to his chest this time and rubbing a small circle around Cloud’s raised nipple with his thumb and forefinger, giving it a tug.

“Mmm, ah–!” Cloud broke off the kiss with a sharp intake of breath. 

“Did that hurt? Usually–”

“Just.” Cloud took in and let out a short, heavy breath, “Sensitive. Heat, you know.” He kissed him, “Do it again.” Sephiroth twisted it lightly, rubbing his thumb over the raised nub, smiling at Cloud’s small thrusts into his lap. Cloud squeezed the base of Sephiroth’s wing again, his fingers dancing along where feathers met skin. He moved his hand then, and Sephiroth whimpered at its absence. Keeping one hand on Sephiroth’s other shoulder he dragged the other down his back, around his waist and palmed Sephiroth’s cock, already hard in his pants. 

Cloud can barely contain a groan at the feeling and dipped his fingers under Sephiroth’s waistband, splayed them teasingly around the base of his cock. His rocking stopped, then, and he smiled down at his mate, taking his hand and placing it against Sephiroth’s shoulder, pushing him back into the pile of blankets that made up their section of the nest. 

Sephiroth laid down easily, pliant under Cloud’s touch. Chest to chest, their bodies almost perfectly lined up, Cloud looked to meet Sephiroth’s gaze before kissing the side of his neck and whispered, warm and quiet in the orange glow of the room, “I love you.” 

This first kiss is followed by a trail of them, scattered down his chest, pausing only to run a tongue along the scars as he made his way downward. 

Situated between his mate’s legs, he inhaled the sweet, musky scent of his groin, ran his tongue along the outline of his cock pressed up against his pants. Cloud felt his own slick coating his cloaca and groaned as Sephiroth’s dick bounced forward as he tugged down the waistband. He ran his tongue up and down the length of his cock, pausing to circle the head with his tongue and sucked, just lightly enough to tease him. He felt Sephiroth’s hips cant forward and smiled to himself, grabbing onto his hips before he ran his tongue along his shaft again and took as much of Sephiroth into his mouth as he could. He felt himself gag as his cock hit the back of his throat, and withdrew, licking up along his shaft again. He took one hand and wet it before gripping onto him, tugging lightly as he took Sephiroth’s balls into his mouth, one by one, licked and sucked on them, leaving Sephiroth shaking at the stimulation. 

Cloud smiled as he took him in his mouth again, hand at the base of his cock and his favorite sound in the world hitting his ears: Sephiroth muttering his name, in prayer, in worship, in pure want and need. A stream of _mmm oh fuck oh yes Cloud just like that you’re so good, so so good, Cloud, Cloud, your mouth, oh your sweet mouth yes fuck, Cloud, God…_

He lifted his head then, Sephiroth’s cock left his mouth with a small _pop!_ and he kissed his way back up his mate’s chest, taking the hand that at some point had begun resting against the back of Cloud’s head and putting it to his opening, rubbing Sephiroth’s fingers against his wet lips. Sephiroth groaned then, and Cloud felt his cock twitch beneath him. He took Sephiroth’s fingers away, to small protestations from the man, and brought them to his mouth, licking them in the same way he licked his cock. 

Sephiroth took his hand back then, bracing his other hand against the middle of Cloud’s back, and pushed his fingers inside his omega’s cunt. Cloud shuddered, astride him, hot desperation taking the place of his bold confidence from a moment ago. Sephiroth sat himself up, pressed his forehead against Cloud’s, feeling his warm breath between them before gently pushing his fingers deeper into the wet heat, curling forward into the soft tissue inside. Cloud whimpered and Sephiroth answered it with a kiss, wet and needy for the taste of them both on Cloud’s tongue. 

They stayed like that for a moment, lips coming together and apart feverishly between gasps and whimpers while Sephiroth’s hand worked over Cloud’s opening, stroked him with a slow measured pace while Cloud thrust into his hand. Cloud looked like an angel, chest soft and heaving like this, white wings splayed out behind him, shifting between relaxed and spreading out, reflexively. His hair stuck to his forehead, damp with sweat, quivering over Sephiroth’s body. 

“Please…” it started out as a whisper, dry and quiet, before growing louder. “Seph, please, I need you, I–” Cloud let out a sudden cry, seizing and contracting around Sephiroth’s fingers, before reaching his hand around and working Sephiroth’s cock. A couple of quick strokes and he was already hard again, and with little warning Cloud positioned the man’s cock at his lips, wet and more than ready, before sliding onto him. Sephiroth’s grip turned to iron, briefly, taken aback by the sudden onslaught of sensation.

Cloud started slow, his walls still contracting from orgasm as he settled into position. Arms wrapped around his mate’s neck, he slid up, ever so slowly, teasingly, orgasmic afterglow melting in with the same confidence from before. He felt so good, Sephiroth’s cock filling him up, stretching him just so, their bodies just… fitting. He kissed him again, deep and heady, riding him as slowly as he could manage, bringing Sephiroth to the edge just to pull him back. He took an arm and brought it back around, roving over his chest and around his waist, bringing it back up along his back, between his wings. He pressed down, just so, and felt Sephiroth spasm reflexively, wings shooting out to their full span. He grinned, grinding down onto his cock.

“Oh, what a sight you make.” Cloud began to whisper, only to have it break off into a groan as Sephiroth clutched his back and thrust up, quickly, deeper, into Cloud. 

Their voices overlapped as they said each other’s names amidst gasps and moans, and Sephiroth’s pace quickened as he held Cloud at his hips. Sephiroth came suddenly, with a cry and shout of Cloud’s name, and Cloud reveled in the feeling of Sephiroth’s cock pulsing inside him, the come making him feel warmer, fuller than before. He slumped down onto his mate, cock still inside him, not wanting to feel its absence, even as it softened and come leaked out from between his lips. Slick with come and sweat, Cloud ran a hand along Sephiroth’s chest, both of them still breathing heavily. His wings fluttered out then, shaking out feathers before pulling in to wrap around them both. Another feeling he never got tired of – would never get tired of.

**Author's Note:**

> comments n kudos always appreciated!


End file.
